chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Sharon Goodwin
Sharon Goodwin is a Chief of Services (chief administrator) in Gaffney Chicago Medical Center in Chicago Med. Biography :Sharon Goodwin, the venerable head of Chicago Med who expects the very best from her people as she balances the tremendous pressures of running the city's largest hospital, and always with a sense of humanity that allows her doctors to provide the very best care possible. Appearances *'Chicago Med' (5 seasons, 96 episodes): **'Season 1': Derailed • iNO • Fallback • Mistaken • Malignant • Bound • Saints • Reunion • Choices • Clarity • Intervention • Guilty • Us • Hearts • Inheritance • Disorder • Withdrawal • Timing **'Season 2': Soul Care • Win Loss • Natural History • Brother's Keeper • Extreme Measures • Alternative Medicine • Inherent Bias • Free Will • Uncharted Territory • Heart Matters • Graveyard Shift • Mirror Mirror • Theseus' Ship • Cold Front • Lose Yourself • Prisoner's Dilemma • Monday Mourning • Lesson Learned • Ctrl Alt • Generation Gap • Deliver Us • White Butterflies • Love Hurts **'Season 3': Speak Your Truth • Nothing To Fear • Trust Your Gut • Naughty or Nice • Mountains and Molehills • Ties That Bind • Over Troubled Water • Lemons and Lemonade • On Shaky Ground • Down by Law • Folie à Deux • Born This Way • Best Laid Plans • Lock It Down • Devil In Disguise • An Inconvenient Truth • The Parent Trap • This Is Now • Crisis Of Confidence • The Tipping Point **'Season 4': Be My Better Half • When to Let Go • Heavy Is the Head • Backed Against the Wall • What You Don't Know • Lesser of Two Evils • The Poison Inside Us • Play By My Rules • Death Do Us Part • All The Lonely People • Who Can You Trust • The Things We Do • Ghosts in the Attic • Can't Unring That Bell • We Hold These Truths • Old Flames, New Sparks • The Space Between Us • Tell Me The Truth • Never Let You Go • More Harm Than Good • Forever Hold Your Peace • With a Brave Heart **'Season 5': Never Going Back to Normal • We're Lost in the Dark • In the Valley of the Shadows • Infection, Part II • Got a Friend in Me • It's All in the Family • Who Knows What Tomorrow Brings • Too Close to the Sun • I Can't Imagine the Future • Guess It Doesn't Matter Anymore • The Ground Shifts Beneath Us • Leave the Choice to Solomon • Pain Is for the Living *'Chicago Fire' (4 seasons, 6 episodes): **'Season 3': I Am The Apocalypse **'Season 5': Scorched Earth • The People We Meet • Deathtrap **'Season 7': Going To War **'Season 8': Infection, Part I *'Chicago P.D.' (4 seasons, 7 episodes): **'Season 3': Climbing Into Bed • The Cases That Need to Be Solved • In a Duffel Bag • Start Digging **'Season 4': A Shot Heard Round the World **'Season 6': Endings **'Season 7': Infection, Part III Category:Characters Category:Chicago Med characters Category:Medical staff Category:Goodwin family